Era Uma Vez Na Biblioteca
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Hermione Granger descobre por fim a razão que leva Viktor Krum a passar tanto tempo na biblioteca.


**Disclaimer: **personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências.

**Produção: **Abril, 2006

**Avisos: **fanfiction apropriada para toda a gente

**Spoilers: **CdF

**Sumário: **Hermione Granger descobre por fim a razão que leva Viktor Krum a passar tanto tempo na biblioteca.

* * *

**N/A: **como já devem ter reparado, esta one-shot foi escrita há bastante tempo. É um dos frutos daquela "explosão" que se seguiu à estreia do _Cálice_ no cinema (filme que eu ainda hoje amo de paixão), quando fiquei perdida de amores pelo Krum… com a Hermione, quero dizer! XD

Para ser sincera, tudo o que se segue começou por ser uma cena isolada de outra fic, mas nunca gostei o suficiente dela para a terminar de escrever. Então porquê postar este pedacinho tanto tempo depois? Porque há três anos eu admiti a uma mestre (**Humildemente Ju**?) que não ia ser capaz de entrar no Challenge Viktor/Hermione do 3V mas prometi mostrar-lhe a fic quando a terminasse. Bom, a fic não foi terminada, mas eu nunca me esqueci do que lhe disse. Por isso, aqui está o que sobreviveu dela. ;)

Como sempre, obrigado à minha beta, Jane Potter Skywalker, a única pessoa viva que ainda tem paciência para me aturar. XD

**Nota Extra: **estarei fora para férias entre os dias 24 e 31 de Agosto. Encontramo-nos de novo em Setembro, com novidades (espero eu!). ;)

* * *

**ERA UMA VEZ... NA BIBLIOTECA**

_30 de Novembro, 1994_

Sentada atrás da sua secretária velha e algo manchada por anos e anos de uso, Madame Pince, a controladora bibliotecária de Hogwarts, passou uma pena pelo queixo enrugado enquanto analisava todos os cantos do seu "reino" com os seus olhos aguçados e potentes como os de uma águia. O tempo mostrava-se cada vez mais frio e cinzento com o avançar direito para o próximo Inverno e os dias amanheciam enevoados, tristes, quase deprimentes; isso, no entanto, não significava que a maior parte dos alunos estivesse disposta a aumentar o seu ritmo de estudo, ainda para mais quando as tão ansiadas férias de Natal estavam praticamente à porta.

Na verdade, nem se podia queixar muito daquele dia!

Ocupando uma das mais diversas mesas da biblioteca, Hermione Granger abanou a cabeça assim que sentiu o olhar de Irma Pince cravado nas suas costas e abriu a primeira enciclopédia de ingredientes mágicos que encontrou à mão para iniciar o seu trabalho de Poções. Não era justo que ainda nem ao Natal tivessem chegado e Snape estivesse já a deixá-los de rastos. Ainda para mais, com toda aquela história de Harry como campeão numa competição tão dura e perigosa como o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros, não lhe era difícil adivinhar que aquele seria um ano bastante complicado de ultrapassar. Sabia que, para passar nos exames finais e ajudar o amigo nas restantes tarefas, necessitava de um esforço muito maior que nos anos anteriores.

Passos secos no chão de madeira perto de si fizeram-na desviar a sua atenção da raiz de mandrágora para a estante mais próxima do seu lado esquerdo. Reconheceu as vestes escuras e felpudas, o corpo entroncado, os olhos semicerrados, as sobrancelhas escuras e farfalhudas. Viktor Krum pareceu olhar para ela por breves segundos e depois retirou um livro grosso de capa vermelha que se encontrava na prateleira mais alta. Parecia desconfiado e procurou o título da obra.

Hermione rolou os olhos nas órbitas. Não sabia ao certo o porquê, mas tudo aquilo soava um pouco a falso. Mais parecia que o menino bonito de Durmstrang estava a gravar uma cena de telenovela ou parecido – e nem sequer era um actor particularmente brilhante! Para além disso, sabia o que lá vinha: quanto tempo demorariam as meninas histéricas a chegar à biblioteca, com os seus lenços búlgaros à cintura, os batons preparados para o pedido de autógrafo nas mochilas e o coro desafinado, interrompido por gargalhadinhas irritantes, que aclamava "_Viktor, eu amo-te!_"?

Ainda não conseguira entender a paixão do _seeker_ da Bulgária por aquele espaço. Encontrava-o ali praticamente todos os dias desde que a comitiva de Durmstrang chegara a Hogwarts. Não que tivesse algo contra, não, claro que não – era até um prazer ver um desportista tão interessado pelo estudo e pela literatura! Mas era um facto que a presença constante do seu clube de fãs era bastante desagradável. Sempre que Viktor aparecia na biblioteca, era certo e sabido que ela teria de acabar a estudar num canto da Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, onde sossego não era, sem qualquer ponta de dúvida, a palavra de ordem.

Tentando ao máximo fechar-se de tais recordações perturbadoras, a jovem afastou os livros que cobriam todo o tampo da pequena mesa de trabalho para ter espaço suficiente para desenrolar um pergaminho e iniciar a sua composição. Quando molhou a pena no tinteiro e escreveu as primeiras palavras, como que por milagre, o silêncio imperava ainda na biblioteca.

A verdade era que Hermione estava tão embrenhada no seu trabalho que nem sequer reparara que Viktor a observava com toda a atenção, de maneira furtiva e quase secreta, começando a aproximar-se de si com passos lentos e expressão enervada. Foi por isso que não conseguiu evitar o susto quando ouviu uma voz grossa e receosa mesmo atrás de si:

- Olá!

Extinguindo um grito agudo na garganta e carregando a mão sobre o peito, ela virou-se imediatamente para Viktor, que a despertara do seu estudo da pior maneira.

- Dezculpa, non querrrer azuztarrr-te! – disse ele, num inglês carregado com sotaque estrangeiro, parecendo genuinamente preocupado com a reacção que lhe provocara um simples cumprimento.

- Não, não tem problema… não se preocupe!

Viktor abanou a cabeça e pareceu mais aliviado. Parecia não ter mais nada a dizer. Hermione não se conteve a olhá-lo de cima a baixo, consciente de que era uma acção à qual ele devia estar mais que habituado. Agora que estava refeita do susto inicial, só conseguia pensar no que estaria o campeão de Durmstrang a tentar provar ao falar com alguém como ela. E, já agora, porque se manteria ele mudo como uma estátua quando fora Viktor quem começara a conversa?

- Ah… – Hermione afastou mais alguns livros que ameaçavam o seu espaço livre para poder trabalhar à vontade. – Eu não quero parecer chata…

- Oh non, non te preocupez. Pozo? – e ocupou a cadeira mesmo à frente dela sem esperar resposta. – Obrrrigado!

A jovem mal podia acreditar que isto lhe estava a acontecer! Estaria mesmo frente a frente com Viktor Krum, o famoso _seeker_ búlgaro e o ídolo de Ron? Estaria mesmo ele a tentar meter conversa com ela? Bom, com a sua sorte estava mesmo a ver quando é que Rita Skeeter ou outro jornalista abelhudo semelhante estaria a disparar flashes sobre os dois! Por sorte, a biblioteca encontrava-se praticamente vazia, com excepção de dois Hufflepuffs do primeiro ano que trocavam cromos dos sapos de chocolate por debaixo dos livros de estudo a vinte passos de distância e, como é óbvio, Madame Pince, que tinha um olho nos seus assuntos e outro nos jovens distribuídos pelas mesas.

- Eu serrr Viktor Krum! – apresentou-se ele, estendendo a mão sobre os livros que quase formavam uma barreira entre ambos.

- Pois, eu sei! – e, apesar de surpresa, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso quando respondeu ao seu cumprimento. – O meu nome é Hermione Granger!

- Herm-ow-neh…

- Her-my-oh-nee! – corrigiu ela, repetindo o seu nome sílaba a sílaba. Sentia-se ligeiramente embaraçada e acabou por deixar escapar, como justificação: - A minha mãe é fã assumida de um grande escritor Muggle, William Shakespeare!

Viktor acenou de novo com a cabeça, dando a entender pela sua expressão perdida que o mundo Muggle era uma incógnita para ele. Decidiu deixá-lo mais à vontade:

– Então, está a gostar de estar aqui, em Hogwarts?

Um estranho rebuliço impediu a sua resposta e fez ambos olhar para a porta da biblioteca. A comitiva de fãs apaixonadas de Krum parecia procurar o mínimo sinal do seu ídolo por todos os cantos do castelo. O visado desviou a cara, tentando passar-lhes despercebido, mas desta vez valeu-lhe a intervenção de Madame Pince, que num ápice saltou sobre elas e as afugentou, gritando-lhes que estavam numa biblioteca escolar e não num centro de namoros. Os rapazes do primeiro ano riram e retomaram a sua troca de cromos, sem reparar na companhia.

Hermione torceu os cantos dos lábios num meio sorriso de pena e reprovação.

- Elas não o largam, pois não?

- Poiz… – certificando-se que as predadoras não haviam regressado, Viktor começou a coscuvilhar as enciclopédias e manuais de estudo que o rodeavam. – Eztáz a eztudarrr…?

- Poções. Trabalho de casa, na verdade – ele acenou uma vez mais e folheou o manual de antídotos que estava mais perto de si.

Hermione não sabia se o problema de Viktor era a timidez ou os idiomas diferentes, mas, tendo em conta quem ele era, apostaria mais na segunda hipótese. A verdade era que o jovem se limitava simplesmente a acenar com a cabeça a tudo aquilo que ela lhe dizia, incapaz de manter uma conversa decente por mais de cinco segundos!

Mergulhou a pena no tinteiro para retomar a sua composição. Apesar de se tentar concentrar no que estava a fazer, Hermione não era capaz de se abster do facto que Viktor Krum não tirava os olhos dela, seguindo todos os seus passos e maneirismos com uma sede semelhante àquela que reconhecia nas expressões das irritantes fãs da estrela de Quidditch.

Pousou a pena, desconcentrada, e olhou-o nos olhos. Não conseguia esconder que lhe era ligeiramente incómodo (para não dizer incompreensível) ver aquele calmeirão bem mais velho que ela tão interessado naquilo que fazia. Será que ele não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer?

- Então, Mr. Krum…

- Viktor! – corrigiu o rapaz, sorrindo. – O nome, Viktor!

- Seja, Viktor! Que faz quando não está a pensar nas estratégias para a próxima tarefa do Torneio?

- O Torneio? Difízil… maz vai bem!

O próprio visado entendeu que não era esta a resposta que ela procurava. Porém, desta vez, Hermione preferiu alinhar no jogo. Afinal, tal como muitas vezes ouvira dizer: "Se não os podes vencer, junta-te a eles".

- Tenho de lhe dar os parabéns pela sua prestação na primeira tarefa contra aquele dragão, foi mesmo muito bom! – a rapariga bateu palmas suavemente, tentando não despertar a atenção de ninguém. – Foi uma pena os ovos partidos. Acho que, no seu lugar, nunca me lembraria de tal coisa! Na verdade, acho que tinha um ataque assim que entrasse naquela arena!

Viktor riu pela primeira vez, dando a entender que compreendera o seu discurso na perfeição. E naquele momento, Hermione sentiu-se à vontade com ele. Era um facto que o confronto com o dragão estava ainda bem fresco na mente de todos, afinal, haviam passado somente seis dias, e não se importaria muito de falar sobre ele desde que não fosse necessário referir-se à prestação de Harry. Mas o outro campeão imediatamente desviou a conversa:

- Obrrrigado, mas eu non falarrr Torneio, ze non imporrtarez. Goztarrr maiz de zaberrr coizaz…

- Sobre o quê? O nosso colégio? O nosso país?

- Non. Querrria zaberrr coizaz zobre…

As suas palavras foram então brutalmente interrompidas por uma voz forte e cavernosa que chamou o nome de Viktor à entrada da biblioteca. Irma Pince olhou de sobrolho franzido o búlgaro alto e bem constituído que envergava as vestes de Durmstrang, mas não o acusou de quebrar o silêncio do seu imaculado santuário. No outro canto, os alunos mais novos focaram a sua atenção no jogador de Quidditch, parecendo chocados com a sua presença, a qual passara despercebida até ao momento.

Aproximando-se da mesa onde Viktor e Hermione se encontravam, o recém-chegado trocou uma dúzia de palavras com o colega, discurso que ela não conseguiu entender. A referência ao nome de Karkaroff, bem como o aceno de Krum às suas palavras, porém, não lhe passaram despercebidos.

- Terrr de ir! – desculpou-se Viktor, começando a levantar-se. Para não parecer muito desagradável, a jovem levantou-se da cadeira também. – Goztei muito de conhecerrr, Hermy-own!

- Eu também gostei muito de o conhecer, Viktor!

Ele sorriu uma vez mais e, para grande espanto de Hermione, fez-lhe uma ligeira vénia antes de se começar a afastar com o colega. Não foi muito longe, contudo: ainda a jovem não se tinha sentado de novo quando Krum regressou para junto de si. A cinco passos ficara o colega, que bufou de impaciência.

- Ah… Hermy-own eztar aqui amanhã?

Apanhada de surpresa, Hermione deixou o olhar cair na composição de Poções. Ainda nem o primeiro parágrafo escrevera.

- Parece-me que sim. Só tem de me procurar por aqui!

- Bom, enton vezo-te depoiz! Temoz muito que falarrr. Goztava de zaberrr maiz zobre ti!

E dessa vez, depois de piscar um dos olhos, partiu mesmo, saindo com o colega de Durmstrang que parecia bastante satisfeito em afastar-se do olhar pesado de Madame Pince. Para trás ficou Hermione, ainda de atenção focada nas costas de Viktor, que entretanto desaparecera. Pensou em beliscar-se para confirmar se estaria acordada ou não. Porque ela não se podia dar ao luxo de acreditar…

Seria possível que Viktor Krum estivesse _realmente_ interessado nela?

**FIM**


End file.
